Birthday Proposals
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: It's Luna and Midnight's birthday! While Roy intends to ask Midnight out, Marth has a little surprise for Luna. And it involves a Moonbeam Pearl Ring... Rated T for Marth X Oc, and Roy X Oc.


Birthday Proposals

**Hello, people of the internet! I've come up with a sweet story for two of my favorite couples. Marth X Luna and Roy X Midnight. Luna X Marth is focused on, while hints of Roy X Midnight are shown. Goodbye!**

12:00 A.M.

Marth woke up at 12 in the morning. "I seriously have to stop doing that," he bluntly said. Roy, his brother, was still asleep. He sighed and started to get ready. A few hours later, Luna, The Heroine of Dragons, woke up. It was now 3 in the morning. "Old habits die hard," she bluntly said. Midnight was still asleep. Luna perked up. Today was their birthday! She was offically able to marry! Luna went back to sleep, knowing she was going to get the day off from training.

At 9:00, Luna woke back up. Her father, The Hero of the Moon, called her. "Coming Father!" She exclaimed. Midnight had woken up, but wasn't in the room. _Probably went to go see Roy..._ Luna thought as she changed into her best dress. She let out a girly laugh. Usually she never did that. Luna then went down to see her father.

In Marth and Roy's room, Midnight was sitting on Roy's bed with him. "So, you're 14 now?" He asked. Midnight smiled. "Well, I would ask your father if I could marry you, but you're not of age. Too bad," Roy replied. Midnight chuckled. "Well, at least Father's going to at least let me date you," she said. Roy chuckled. They both smiled._ Her happiness makes me happy. How strange._ Roy thought. Midnight chuckled. "Anyways, happy birthday!" Roy exclaimed, holding out a bouquet of Flame Roses. "Flame Roses!? How did you get these, and how did you know my favorite flowers?" Midnight asked, stroking one of the petals. "Marth let me have 3000 gold, and I bought that. Your Mother told me your favorite flowers," Roy explained. "She must really trust you," Midnight complimented. Roy chuckled. Midnight hugged him, and Roy blushed. He hugged her back and they chatted.

Marth was downstairs with his friend Ike. "So, what are you getting Luna?" Ike asked. "I... Plan on proposing to her," Marth replied blushing. "Did you remember her favorite gem?" Ike asked. Marth nodded. "Moonbeam Pearls. She loves those," Marth said. Luna rushed by, quickly giving Marth a peck on the lips. "By Mar-Mar! Father wants me!" She exclaimed and rushed off. Marth smiled. "Well, can you come with me?" He asked. "Why?" Ike asked. "I... Kind of let Roy borrow my money I was saving for Luna's ring. You have a lot of gold, mind sharing?" He explained. "At least he went and bought something for Midnight," Ike said. "Did Roy tell you that?" Marth asked. Ike nodded. They left.

Roy and Midnight were walking through the garden. "Sister loves Sopherias. I hope Marth buys some for her," Midnight said. "Marth said he was going to propose to her today," Roy confirmed. "Well, at least she's going to be happy!" Midnight exclaimed smiling. While Midnight wasn't looking, Roy hesitantly put his hand on her hip. She blushed, but soon relaxed. Midnight rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as they continued their walk together.

Luna was in her father's room, waiting for him to get out of the shower. "Father! Hurry up!" She exclaimed. "Luna, just wait a bit. You can open your present," her father, Link, called. "I already did! I want to see how I look!" Luna exclaimed. Link came out in his normal green tunic. He had tan pants on with a crown studded with an Emerald. "You look beautiful, Luna," he said. Luna wore a Royal-Purple gown with Moonbeam Pearls. It had a dragon mark on her arm and a necklace that was in the shape of a dragon wing. Link smiled. "Father, I love it! Thank you!" Luna exclaimed and hugged Link. She left.

Marth and Ike were in a jewlery store. They noticed a young lady with green hair. "Elincia! Over here!" Ike called. Elincia ran over to Ike and hugged him. "Hey, do you know where we can find a Moonbeam Pearl Ring?" Marth asked. Elincia pondered. "Try go to a store with special gems and rare ones. Moonbeam Pearls are rare, and you can find them only in Altea," Elincia explained. Marth and Ike nodded. "Why do you want a ring anyway?" She asked. Marth blushed. "He's going to propose to his girlfriend. It's her birthday today," Ike explained with a smiled. Marth's blush was now heavy. "Ike!" He exclaimed. "What? It's true," Ike said. Marth shivered. He blushed and they left.

Roy and Midnight were in Midnight's room. They had picked many Sopherias for Luna. Midnight lay down and Roy was as well. They turned to face each other, but they were a little too close. Their noses touched and a look of shock spread across their faces. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to lay that close to you, Roy," Midnight said hurridly. "It's alright. I didn't mind," he said and hugged Midnight, who blushed. They smiled and laughed together.

In another jewlery store, Marth and Ike were looking at the Moonbeam Pearls. "Pick any one you like! It's on the house, Prince Marth!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. Marth picked out a ring with a beautiful golden embroidery on it. "This one looks nice, don't you think Ike?" Marth asked as he showed the ring to Ike. "That one does look nice. Why don't you give that as her proposal ring?" He asked. "I was," Marth bluntly said. Marth went to the shopkeeper and payed for the ring. He and Ike left.

Roy and Midnight were still in Midnight's room. _Should I ask her? I mean, she's one the most beautiful women I've met and I really want to ask her out. We're both 14 and of age to date. I'm going to ask her. I'm really going to ask her out!_ Roy internally exclaimed. "Hey, Midnight. Can I ask you something?" Roy asked blushing. "Sure. Ask me anything," Midnight said. "Well, are you free this Saturday?" He asked. "Yeah, I have nothing to do this whole week. Luna's going to be fighting a lot, especially today," Midnight said with a smile. "Do you... I don't know... Go out for dinner Satuday night?" Roy asked. Midnight blushed. "Roy, are you asking me out?" She asked smiling. "Yes," Roy said, avoiding eye contact. "Then I accept. See you at seven on Saturday?" She asked. "Sure! It's a date!" Roy exclaimed. They laughed together.

Luna was waiting for Marth. "I wonder where he is..." She said. Marth came. "Marth! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Luna exclaimed and kissed him. He melted and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss. "Hey, can I speak with you in private?" Marth asked blushing. Luna nodded and they went into the moonlit garden.

In the moonlit garden, Marth had Luna stand in some Sopheria blossoms. "I know we've been dating for a while now," he said. Marth looked at the ring. It was still there. "Marth? What are you saying?" Luna asked. "Once the tournaments are over, I need to head back to Altea. You need to go back to Hyrule," he continued. "Yes, I know that," Luna said. "Well, I... Kind of... Wanted to go back to Hyrule... With you," Marth said blushing. He got down on his knee and pulled out the Moonbeam Pearl Ring. "Luna... I love you... And from the moment I layed ees on you... I knew we were destined to be together. Will you do me the honor of being my queen?" He asked. Luna blushed. "Marth, are you proposing to me?" Luna asked. "Yes. I love you, and I want us to be together forever!" He exclaimed. Luna went wide-eyed, but soon smiled. "How ironic!" She exclaimed laughing. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" She continued. "You were?" Marth asked hopefully. "Yeah! If you're proposing to me, then the answers yes!" She exclaimed. Marth slipped the ring onto her finger and then spun her in the air. "Haha! You've made me the happiest man in the world!"


End file.
